1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to high pressure fluid conductors and more particularly to a valve interposed in a high pressure fluid line between the source of fluid pressure and downstream distribution lines.
In moving high pressure fluid from a source to a point of usage or for processing, it is desirable, from an economic view point, to utilize distribution line conductors capable of containing the flow of fluid under pressure but incapable of withstanding the pressures generated in the event of a malfunction of equipment or someone inadvertently closing a valve in the downstream end portion of the distribution line or lines. Such malfunction or inadvertent closing of a valve results in the distribution line rupturing and creating a dangerous situation for equipment or personnel.
This invention provides an emergency shutoff valve to be interposed in fluid conductors between the source of fluid under high pressure and a downstream distribution line or lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial situations such, as described hereinabove, it has been common practice to install a pressure relief valve or valves in fluid conductor lines which, in the event of increase of pressure above a safe predetermined level, the relief valve opens to vent the fluid. However, this is undesirable where the high pressure fluid is toxic or is a valuable asset or may be environmentally unacceptable.
This invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a valve device which is interposed in a fluid conductor between the source and its connection with a distribution line so that in the event of downstream flow stoppage this valve immediately stops the fluid from entering the distribution line in response to a buildup of fluid pressure above a predetermined value.